


So Cold In Your Wilderness

by goodgirlfaith (boomersoonerash)



Series: Bite Sized Fics [11]
Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Divorce, Drabble, F/M, Hurt, Past Infidelity, Prompt Fill, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/goodgirlfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phoebe has to be strong for one of the hardest days of her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Cold In Your Wilderness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angelus2hot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/gifts).



> This is a prompt fill for the prompt: Charmed, Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell, We almost had it all.

Phoebe held back her tears as she looked at Cole, her lip quivering as she stood in front of him and she hated that she was on the brink of tears. Hated that she was the one who was being weak when it was her idea to get the divorce.

"Phoebe," Cole spoke as he tried to reach out to comfort her, obviously sensing her distress. "We don't have to do this."

"I know," Phoebe acknowledged as she backed away from him, her hand gripping on the divorce papers firmly. "I mean we almost had it all or you did. You had me and our two sons. But that wasn't enough for you," she frowned as she shook her head, wishing she could forget the image of finding Cole in their bed with his blonde little secretary.

Cole looked away from Phoebe and for once she thought he actually looked guilty. Something he hadn't seen or looked since being caught.

Shaking her head, Phoebe took a deep breath as she held the papers out to him. "Just sign them and get this over with," she spoke doing her best to will herself to stay strong. After he had signed them and she was out of the penthouse and heading back to the house where she and her sons now lived with her sisters, then she'd break down and cry.

"O..okay," Cole conceded as he looked back up and took the papers from Phoebe. "Doesn't mean I don't think this is the worst mistake of our lives though. I mean you and I both know we'll never truly be done with each other. We still have Elliot and Ezra."

Phoebe laughed a bit bitterly, "And that's all we'll ever have now Cole. Our sons."


End file.
